


Nine Days

by orphan_account



Series: Nine Days **ON HOLD** [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, Introduction really, Multi, Post-His Last Vow, not long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month after the loss of her premature child, Mary Watson goes on holiday with some friends to get away from the stress at home. </p><p>John doesn't blame her. With Jim Moriarty still on the loose, he believes it's the right thing for two months; he is in the capable hands of Sherlock Holmes. </p><p>But when an altercation evaporates over John and Sherlock, what will the detective do when the doctor disappears? </p><p>Especially when Mary is returning in under ten days..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :))
> 
> This is an idea I've had a while and have only just thought of publishing. 
> 
> This is only a introduction/epilogue/whatever you want, and each chapter (13 in total) will represent each day of how Sherlock will find John before Mary comes back. 
> 
> Hope you'll consider reading ;)  
> — scarlett

"Stop worrying, Mary." John interrupted, trying to smile, "You'll have a nice tan to come home with." Mary smiled, even though her husband was trying to make her happy, she felt bad for leaving him for two months; especially with Moriarty 'alive'. 

As if on cue, the other miraculous human who survived their own suicide strolled in, "For once, John is correct." John playfully slapped the Sherlock's arm; Mary lightly giggled at the two idiots.

"You two had better look out for each other, I don't how you'll survive without me," She smiled and sighed, clutching her suitcase handle and pulling it up, "I ought to be going then." Lending a hand, Sherlock grabbed the pale blue suitcase and trudged it down the Watson's flat steps, leaving the pair upstairs. 

Mary pressed her hand on her husband's shoulder, "I'm sorry John." She barely whispered it, referring to the past month and her unexpected break away from London.

"No, I don't mind." John breathed in deeply, "This is a good excuse to get you away from Moriarty and to deal with him." Mary gave John a chaste kiss, and was led down the steps, where Sherlock hailed a passing cab. 

"Goodbye Sherlock." She said, pecking him on the cheek before stepping into the taxi.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you like oneshots, go and read my 'Not Your Housekeeper' series and feel free to leave kudos or comments ♡


End file.
